Heart In Hand
by HeWhoCrys
Summary: Valentine's Day Special!  First time celebrating Valentine's Day? Well it is for Yukihina! And he's making it worth Kouji's wild! Yaoi Kouji/Yukihina


**Once Again! I'm SO SORRY!**

It's been so long since I've updated and I'm really sorry about that but I've been busy!

I actually wrote this one while I was supposed to write a really important essay due tomorrow! But hopefully I'll find a way to get back into FF!

**_Another special apology to Daiji! So sorry I swear you're request is the next on my list to do!_**

****Disclaimer: **Unfortunately Code: Breaker isn't mine and all rights to it belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**Happy Valentine's Day! Please Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heart in Hand<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's Day!"<p>

Giving the room a quick scan and deciding that the female student must be talking to him, Yukihina turned to the girl and arched a brow. Assuming the girl understood his few facial expressions as well as Kouji and Rui and would know he was asking a question.

Blushing at the unwavering stare her crush was giving her and hoping to avoid further embarrassment the girl shoved her heart Valentine's gift into her sensei's arm and ran for it.

Giving the girl's fleeing form nothing more than a glance, Yukihina looked down toward the box in his hands. His lips twitched into a slight frown at the odd heart shape of the box. Cautiously lifting the lid, he tilted his head to the side in confusion as he stared at chocolates.

As if from out of nowhere, Toki appeared, instantly slinging an arm over the older mans shoulders and was chuckled into his ear. "Ha~ Looks like even the cold blooded killers get Valentine's Day gifts~" He teased, taking a peak at the homemade chocolates.

Pushing the other off of his persona and out of his personal space, Yukihina replaced the lid on his chocolates before giving Toki his undivided attention. "What is Valentine's Day?" He asked, curiosity underlining his words.

Toki blinked up at the Re: Code in surprise, having not expected a question with such a commonly known answer. "You can't be serious." At the blank stare he received in reply, Toki corrected himself, "Ok, so you are serious." Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to think of a way to explain the holiday so it was simple enough for the most emotionally lacking person he new could understand. "Uh. . . It like a day specifically for lovers to appreciate each other."

"That girl and I aren't lovers." Yukihina instantly corrected, making Toki cringe at the blunt denial. Good thing the girl had run off earlier or else she would currently be crying her eyes out.

"It's not just people in relationships. Some people give gifts to people they like too. Like their crushes and stuff." Toki tried to correct the misunderstanding.

Yukihina contemplated what he had just been told, "And you give each other chocolate?" He asked, gesturing to the box of chocolates still in his hands.

Toki sighed, this might take a while and he still had to get to the store and get Yuuki some gifts. "No. Depends on the people I guess. Chocolate is just the most common."

Silence filled the space between the two men as Yukihina took in all of this information. Feeling like it was a challenge worthy of his time, Yukihina ran through plans in his head. Standing up straight, Yukihina stared down at Toki and with complete seriousness stated, "I willingly chose to participate in this Valentine's Day." Placing his box of chocolates into Toki's surprised hands, Yukihina turned and left Toki alone in the now empty classroom.

Blinking back into focus, Toki looked out into the hallway and watched Yukihina turn a corner and out of his sight. "Holy shit. Yukihina has a lover?" Toki leaned against the classroom's doorframe, shaking his head. Looking down at the box of chocolates in his hands, he shrugged and tossed one of the chocolates into his mouth. "Man, do I feel sorry for whoever's dating that ice block." He chuckled, only to start chocking at the awful homemade chocolate now coating the inside of his mouth.

X X X X

Kouji easily sidestepped his student's attack, disarmed the boy of his shinai, and slammed him head first into the ground.

Oblivious to the Kendo club members cowering in a corner of the dojo, Kouji went back to brooding to himself and tapping his shinai on his shoulder. While waiting for the club member he had just beaten to crawl away and be replaced by another member, hopefully one more of a challenge, Kouji contemplated how to celebrate Valentine's Day with Yukihina. First he would have to explain the purpose of the holiday to Yukihina –which could take a while- then he would have to talk the other man into going out with him –which wouldn't be too hard since Yukihina had been waiting for a chance to get away from the Code: Breakers- and finally he'd have to make the day memorable –which seemed to be the hardest thing to decide on how to go about.-

"Ah . . . Kouji-sensei . . ." Kouji looked to the boy who had called his name. He recognized him as one of Ogami's friends, and yet he couldn't bother himself with remembering the kid's name.

"What?" Kouji replied, beginning the fight even though the boy was trying to talk to him.

"Does there . . . is there something you want to talk about?" The boy asked his ability to hold his own against him surprised Kouji slightly.

"No." Was Kouji's cut reply.

The boy squawked at the pressure behind Kouji's next hit. "Well. . . You've been . . . beating all of us down . . . worse than normal." The boy had to stop speaking every few seconds to either pant or block a strike. "I was. . . .just thinking. . . .If your . . . having lover troubles or. . . .something maybe. . . I could help." Kouji stopped his constant striking and stared at the boy skeptically. "Ahh . . . not that you need my . . . help or anything . . . it just seemed to be the most logical reason for you to be angry today. I mean it is Valentine's Day and all!"

Running a hand threw his hair and sighing, Kouji finished the boy off with a harsh strike to the other's chest while he was off guard. "No thanks, kid. I've got it covered." He offered the kid a hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Right, Sensei. Sorry." He said dusting his dirty uniform off.

The rest of the training session was interrupted as the door to the dojo was slid open, the sight in the doorway making Kouji's, and the entire Kendo club members, eyes widen. Walking into the dojo with all the grace of a cat came Yukihina. Lacking his normal attire, he was dress in simple black slacks, a white long sleeved bell cuffed shirt, a black vest, his normal sneakers still on –having a personal prejudice against shoes that weren't practical for fighting or running in- and his hair loss and flowing down his back. A true picture of beauty in Kouji's eyes, especially with the contrast of Yukihina's golden skin and the bouquet of blood red roses in his arms.

Yukihina walked, with an unconscious sway to his hips, straight up to Kouji and presented him with the bouquet. Surprised by the offering, Kouji accepted it without a second thought. "Yuki-chan, what –" Kouji was cut off by Yukihina pushing himself into Kouji's arms, wrapping his arms around the scarred man's neck, and forced his lips onto Kouji's own. Kouji stood stunned, such an outright show of affection was abnormal for Yukihina, and allowed Yukihina to deepen the kiss.

Yukihina pulled back out of the kiss and smiled, one of those rare one only Kouji was ever presented with, enticing a grin in return. "Yuki-chan what's all this abo-" This time instead of being cut off by a kiss, Yukihina swiped Kouji's legged out from under him. Catching Kouji off guard, he stared up at his lover in surprise.

Staring down at Kouji, Yukihina's eyes sparkled. "Hurry up and get dressed. I've made plans." With that said, Yukihina turned to leave the dojo.

Kouji watched from his place on the ground until Yukihina was out of sight. Then he pushed himself up from the ground with his bouquet in hand, and gave a hard stare to all of the blushing, some fantasizing, students that had been mesmerized as soon as Yukihina had entered. "That's all for today. Dismissed!" Kouji's shout jolted everyone into action as they ran stumbling around to gather their thing. Finding the chaos to be just what was necessary for early dismissal, Kouji made his way to the locker room to get cleaned up for whatever Yukihina had planned.

X X X X

Having made a trip back to his room –his roses now in a nice vase-, Kouji was now dressed in fresh black slacks, his worn black shoes, and a silky black button up dress shirt, the first button undone.

Finding Yukihina hadn't been hard. The other man had been waiting for him outside of the school gates, and Kouji had easily found him there by following the slight chill in the air. Yukihina nodded his head in approval at the others attire, quickly linked arms with Kouji, and began leading him up the street.

Kouji raised a brow, but let himself be lead. "This much affection from you is an odd."

Yukihina simply shrugged and continue leading.

Having walked for about a half an hour or so, but not minding one bit while in physical contact with his lover, Kouji was surprised when Yukihina pulled him to a stop outside of a business build. Yukihina let go of Kouji's arm and continued towards the front door, holding the door open, he looked back towards Kouji. "Come on. We're almost there."

Kouji grinned and began walking again. "Yeah, yeah." He stopped inside the lobby and waited for Yukihina to lead again. To his surprise, Yukihina lead them straight past the secretary, whose only sign of recognition was a mad blush across her cheeks. Kouji followed the other man all the way up to the top floor without question, still confused as to where they could possibly be going. But as soon as Yukihina opened the roof access door, everything became clear.

The roof was lit up by lanterns hanging along the safety fences bordering the roof, and towards the middle laid a blanket with bento boxes, sake, and Kouji's favorite scotch. Kouji looked to Yukihina with shock, having never expected any of this out of the other man.

Yukihina simply shrugged and gave a small smile, "You like high places." He explained, tilting his head slightly to the side as if thinking. "You like sake and scotch too. And Rui's food, that's what's in the bentos. You like lantern festivals too. And I've seen you give Rui red roses before so you must like those too. And this is-"

It was Kouji's turn to cut Yukihina off, as he pulled the shorter man into a heated kiss, one of his hands on Yukihina's waist while the other was cupping his cheek. Yukihina allowed access into his mouth and moaned as Kouji's tongue started to explore, his own hands sliding up into Kouji's wavy hair.

A loud boom sounded, making Kouji pull out of the kiss and stare up in surprise at the fireworks littering the sky. "Before you cut me off, in such a pleasant way," Yukihina's voice brought Kouji's attention back to his partner, "I was also going to say that this place has the best view of the fireworks." Kouji chuckled, a wrapped both arms around Yukihina's waist, pulling their bodies flush together. "So I win this Valentine's Day thing, whatever the actual competition is, right?" Yukihina asked, nipping at Kouji's neck.

Kouji raised a brow before chuckling again at his lover's occasionally clueless personality. "Yeah, you win." Kouji grinned madly. "I'm going to have a bitch of a time pulling something as awesome on White Day."

Yukihina tilted his head back, his eyes shining, "I get to do this again?"

Kouji shook his head and pulled Yukihina into another deep kiss. "No." He chuckled when the kiss ended. "White Day's a day to thank people for the gifts of Valentine's Day."

"Can't you thank me now?" Yukihina asked, with that little tilt of the head that told Kouji he didn't like what was being offered.

Kouji grinned, "Well, if that's what you want." Diving in to begin a new kiss, Kouji started walking Yukihina backwards toward the blanket. Following his lover down onto the blanket and proceeding to express his thanks as thoroughly as he could. The whole time, fireworks going off in the background.

~Fin~

02/14/2012

* * *

><p>Hoped you enjoyed!<br>And hope you had a Happy Valentine's Day!  
>Today I don't have much else to say but <p>

**Please Review!  
>It helps gets me motivated! And I really need motivation now!<strong>

**_Till next time, best wishes!  
>-HeWhoCrys<br>_  
><strong>


End file.
